poisoned whit love
by DianisMarkagamine
Summary: que dirian que en esta historia inicia en fin de año nuevo donde ingresa nuevos amigos un amor inesperado donde Hally se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos y por reprimirlos mucho cometerá una locura al igual que su antepasado los invito a que paseen a leer porfabor
1. poisoned whit love

**Hola soy dianis mar kagamine jeje el nombre me lo puce porque soy super fan de los gemelos kagamine ellos junto con hora de aventura me inspiraron para crear este finc**

**Ninguno de ellos hora de aventura y rin y len no me pertenece les pertenecesen a sus respectivos duenños**

**Sin mas ni menos les dejo**

**Poisoned whit love & Antidote**

**Capitulo 1**

Fin de año se aproxima rápidamente, la navidad llego fue entonces donde empieza esta historia…

En el inicio escolar una chica de nombre Hally Allen que entra a su escuela, esa chica vestía una chaqueta morada, una blusa de tubo celeste, una mini falda de vuelitos morados, unas calcetas altas de líneas horizontales negras y moradas y unas botas altas hasta la rodilla.

Ella iba caminando. Por el pasillo de su escuela, recordando viejos momentos, unos tristes unos confusos, unos chistosos y unos animados fue entonces.

Cuando ella choca con alguien…

Hally -¡ lo siento no fue mi intención chocar contigo.

¡?!- No te preocupes no fue tu intención y al parecer ibas muy distraída jajaja (rio divertido)

Hally –si un poco pero no es nada, respondió nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

O o o ye y en que grado entras porque al parecer eres nuevo en esta escuela o me equivoco le guiñe un ojo provocando, que él se sonrojara menos que ella

¡?!- si jajaja pues entro en carrera y tu y si soy nuevo vengo de estados unidos a visitar a mi primo.

¿Y tu cuántos años tienes aquí o eres nueva igual?

Hally – no soy nueva ya tengo tres años aquí por?

¡?!- no solo una pregunta y como te llamas

Soy Hally Allen mucho gusto en conocerte y tu eres?

A perdona q des cortes, soy Brash knigt

El placer es todo mío señorita Hally (besa su mano galantemente)

Bueno mucho gusto en conocerte en fin me tengo que ir, por cierto donde me dirijo a química.

Hally:- sigues el pasillo recto cruzas por la derecha la primera puerta de la esquina y allí se encuentra el salón de química a antes de se me olvide ten cuidado con lo brabucones si adiós te cuidas.

Hally se despide de el con un ligero sonrojo carmesí decorando sus mejillas

Brash:- la observa desvanecerse "suspiro"

Que chica tan simpática espero llevarme así con los demás.

Dijo el para sus adentros

POV Hally

_Avía empezado el día toda desanimada recordando los buenos momentos con mi familia y amigos._

_Pero no me esperaba encontrarme con alguien tan caballero tan gentil tan amable jejeje_

_Y lo mas raro y me pregunto ¡¿donde te metiste Jenn? mira cuando te encuentre me las pagaras por no llegar q tengo mucho que contarte jejeje ._

_**Fin del POV**_

Jenn:- ¡HALLY HALLY! A ya por fin te apareces mira que te estuve

Dónde estabas en fin eso no importa ya mejor vámonos osino nos ban a regañar

A y por cierto te quiero presentar al amigo de mi primo q tiene tu edad.. si

Hally:- ok ok ok solo no me quites el braso

Jenn:- a? oo lo siento es que ando mera emocionada mejor vámonos antes de que nos castigen a y por cierto ya hablaste con Brad?

Hally:- no aun no pero oo…

Jenn:- aaa Hally no te pongas así q el te quiere todavía

Hally ya se ya se es solo que

Jenn:- solo que

O mira ya llegamos al salón de clase que si no estoy mal es tu materia favorita te acuerdas es computación y mejor si termina las clases rápido que quiero ir de compras por un vestido y un par de zapatos para el baile de bienvenida

Ok.

Hally :-"suspiro"

Que aburrido desde que se fue Brad todo está mal no me siento la misma de antes

Jenn:- Hally te encuentras bien pregunta preocupada

Hally:-mmmm si por

Jenn:-por nada

Buenos días alumnos

Todos:-BUENOS DIAS PROFE ROYER

Frofesor royer

Bueno alumnos hoy les vengo a presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes uno viene nueva york y el otro viene de estados unidos

Todos:- quienes serán

El primero entra hola a todos me llamo Daniel pero me pueden desir dan y espero llevarme bien con todos y espero aser nuevos amigos si .

Lo murmullos se isieron presentes como las chicas a que tierno o quieres ser mi novio o casta con migo.

Y eso causo murmullos de parte de los chicos como celosos porque resibian mucha atención de parte del grupo femenino

Profesor:-bueno bueno ya estuvo bueno me dejan terminar.

Todos:-si

Profesor:-bueno como estaba diciendo no lo molesten y portesen bien .

Todos:-siiiiiiii al unisonoro

Pase señor knight .

Hola bueno yo tu

Todos voltean asia el apuntava

Y eso causo algunos celos en las chicas

Y ella tu jaja risa nerviosa

Si solo q me perdí en el camino y en fin me perdí la primera hora de clases así que me quede con mi amiga

Hally ya lo conoces pregunta jenn si y tu ya

De echo si el era al quien te quería presenta

Hally oook ya veo

Profesor:- enojado ¡SEÑORITA ALLEN, SEÑORITA MORIARTY, SOÑOR KNIGHT! Guarden silencio y empiecen a trabajar q afinales de mes abra examen si señor respodio knight con aire burlesco

Una mas y se va ala dirección

En fin porculpa de sus compañeros abra tarea.

Todos:- ay no que mal ala profe

Ala nada asique

Ring ring suena la campana anunciando el reseso .

-Jenn:-Hally vámonos que quiero llegar ala tienda antes de q se lleven la ultima dona por favor

-Hally:-anda tu yo me quedare un rato ordenando mis cosas ay te al canso si

-Jenn:-ok pero no yeges tarde que no me quiero quedar solita siiii

Le pone carita de perro triste

-Hally con una gota estilo anime:- bueno ok llegare lo antes posible.

-Jenn:-eeeeeh-ok asta luego hal

-Hally pff solo meto estas cosas y me boy jejej termine

Saliendo de computación cuando alguien le toma la muñeca

-Brash :-Hey hally podemos hablar?

-Hally:-Si porque no

-Brash:-bueno como es un nuevo año y no conozco este lugar me pregunto si me quisieras dar un recorrido para que pueda conocer las instalaciones del lugar.

-Hally claro solo dejame avisarle a jenn para que no estare con ella hoy si

-Brash :-ok

-Jenn:- Hal hasta que por fin jaja queh acias picarona sonríe pícaramente cuando ve que no esta sola

Y ambos se miran y luego se sonrojan un poco

¡¿Qué no no asiamos eso?!

-Jenn:- ok ok ya jajaja jajaja debieron ver sus cara

-Hally:-JENN eres una pervertida regaña entre dientes

-Jenn :-ya ok ok solo bromeaba suaves voy a ir con las de secundaria a ver que hacen de bueno asi lo dejo "solos"

Hasta luego tortolos

Ash! Odio cuando ase eso pero en fin vámonos antes de que termine el reseso

Ok.

Ok dice -brash

Van caminando por todo lugar bueno este es el primer nivel donde esta toda la primaria no pasa nada interesante aquí asique sigamos.

Aquí es el salón de física, este otro es el industriales por la derecha está el de artes

Mas adelante ala izquierda están los baños.

Bueno y como a mi me toca música aver o mira ati también asi que entremos junto

¡Ring! Suena la campana dando inicio al 3ero periodo que es música

Bueno chicos hoy estudiaremos música y como apenas es el primer dia de clases necesito dos voluntarios asique alguien se anima y el q pase en frente les doy 5pts extras y como me siento muy generoso no dejare tarea.

-Todos:-silencio incomodo

hasta que Jenn lo rompe

hey maestro ya se quien va a pasar

-profesor de música:-adelante señorita Moriarty

-Jenn:-¿Qué?! No yo hally lo ara

-Hally:-que yo no lo are

-Jenn:- Si lo aras vamos Hally te e escuchado y cantasas asombroso porfa además te con viene tengras puntos y mejor para nosotros si nos dejan tarea porfa

-Hally:- bien lo are pero me deves una grande

Profe ya tenemos a hally.

P M:bien pase señorita Allen

Falta uno quien pasa

Yo lo ago dice uno

Nop ya se q pase el señor knight según su expendiente usted ha ido a una escuela q es especializada en canto baile etc.

-Brash:-de echo si y me encantaría cantar con ella le dice mientras el le guiñe un ojo asiendo q ella se sonrojara

-Hally:- **cierra sus ojos respira profundo y empieza**

**No permitas que este amor **

-Brash: **-****Se convierta en una inmensa tragedia**

-Hally & Brash:- **Ayúdame a escaparme  
De este sentimiento...**

-Brash:- **Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama **

-Hally**:- Es hora de soñar en que esta noche sea larga **

-Brash:- **Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir... **

-Hally:**-mis labios saben al mas dulce caramelo**

**-**Brash**:- Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo  
Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche... **

**_**Hally:- **No me tienes que morder...  
Avanza sin temer...  
Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...  
Es que no puedo olvidar  
-**Brash:-** los dulces que mamá me daba...**

**Algo nuevo para mí...  
-**Hally**:- Y quizá para ti...  
-**Brash**:- Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...**

-Hally & Brash:- **No me ocultes nada  
Porque solamente a ti  
yo te voy a mostrar mi...**

-Hally:- **Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta  
Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar  
El tiempo ahora se va a detener  
Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar**

_POV:-barsh_

_No me imaginaba que hally tenía una voz muy linda hasta que la escuche agradezco al profesor q nos haya escogido para el dueto y así me libro de la tarea jajaja en fui a hora en lo que pienso es si me declaro ahorita o espero un buen rato para ver cómo van las cosa._

_Fin del POV_

POV:-Hally

_Brash es un lindo aparte es caballeroso sensible y esa sonrija__que derriten a__cualquiera ¡¿pero que?_

_Que estoy pensando si me costó olvidarme de brad y si que el es mi mejor amigo, y eso pero tal vez me debería de dar una oportunidad con el tal vez el sea diferente a él o no en fin mejor dejo de pensar tanto en eso y ya mejor dejo pensar jajaja nerviosamente _

_Fin del POV_

¡Ring, ring!

Suena la campana anunciando el cuarto periodo que es mate

Entra el profesor Eduardo

Buenos días chicos hoy en este año las matemáticas van hacer más avanzadas y quiero que estudien pongan mucha atención y bla bla bla bla

-Hally ¡Que aburrido! Que hago que fue lo ultimo que dijo el profesor a ya se

Jenn Jenn

-Jenn:- si

-Hally:- ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijo el profesor que no escuche jejeje?

-Jenn:- jajaja Debes prestar mas atención. Pero como eres mi mejor amiga bueno te dire

Dijo que repasaremos lo ultimo que vimos y de que nos preparemos que el laboratorio no lo aran en 2 días y hay que echarles ganas a esta materia porque alparecer viene mas complicada.

¡Ring Ring!

Suena la campana anunciando el final del dia

-Jenn:-Hally vámonos que quiero ir por el vestido y quiero que te pruebes uno también

-Hally:- ya ok que vas a dejarme sin piernas que vas muy rápido

-:Jenn:-ok jajaja ya llegamos al centro hay algo que te gusta asi te lo compro. Ya que no te compre nada para tu cumpleaños.

_:Hally:-mmmm… (va revisando todas las tiendas y encuentra una que no avia visto y que en esa tienda hay una perfumería y bebidas exóticas )

Jenn mira ya encontré lo que quiero, quiero esto.

-Jenn:-segura mira que se ve extraños

-Hally:- ala si mira dice poisoned whit love que aquí dice como posion de amor en la etiqueta dice que ayuda a desifra los sentimientos mas profundos de una chica enamorada/chico enamorado creo que seria útil mas adelante.

-Jenn:- muy bien solo porque te devo regalo en fin pero mira aquí dice que si te exedes tiene algunos efectos secundarios muy peligros y solo lo deves usar una o dos veces.

POV de Jenn:- _le compre una especie de brebaje a mi amiga por que la rason se preguntara la razón porque accedi es una porque quiero su felicidad _

_Y dos en parte me preocupa que sea muy peligroso para ella y creo que me estoy arrepintiendo asi que deveria de buscar que mas puede hacer esta cosa no me gustaría que acabara muerta o peor que sufra lentamente por culpa mia.._

_Fin del POV._

Ok joven disculpe cuanto es por poisoned whit love

-Jove:- chica no lo compre por favor al menos que quiera dolor y sufrimiento para usted y su ser amado solo por favor

-Jefe:-will deja que esta hermosa dama lo compre además es solo una leyenda así o la dejas o te quedas sin trabajo

-joven:- ok son 50$ pero como llego temprano le daremos un descuento de 25% le parece

-Jenn:- (no muy convencida) ok si esta bien y le susurra porque dices que no la devo de comprar o eneste caso como ya la compre porque no la puedo usar del todo.

-:Joven:- vamos a un lugar donde mi torpe jefe no nos escuche

-:jenn:- yo se en donde.

Asi que jenn y el joven will se fueron al lugar que jenn ,hally, Brad iban cuando salian de clases o cuando terminaban los exámenes que era un lugar donde ,avian malteadas, helados, pasteles, pizzas etc .

En ese lugar avia un karaoke donde los adolecentes se la pasaban cantado y avian ganadores que por cierto ya saben quien se llevaba el primer luga verdad

-:Joven will:-Wao que lindo lugar

Jenn:- verdad que si

Jw:- si

Bueno la razón por la que t dije que no es porque dicen que hay una leyenda pero ala ves es vasada en un echo real que yo vivi con mis amigo y si te preguntas si tengo mas edad de la que aparento pues veras todo comenso ase como ase 10 años atrás

_Flashback_

_Era una noche como todas las demás las estrellas brillaban cual diamantes,_

_El cielo era asul pavo real con un toque mistico azul zafiro, pues allí avitaba una chica como de la edad de ustedes ella era alta aproximadamente de uno 1.68 alta para su edad ya que en su calle no todos eran altos eran bajos de estatura de tez blanca nívea su pelo era dorado obscuro era muy hermosa, vivía feliz con sus amigos y familia pero todo eso cambio cuando estaba pasando por un basar asi como ustedes solo que ella se sagrifico por un amor que no pudo alcanasar su nombre era Holly Adams ella iva al pueblo a visitar a su tia por que ella se ofresia para ayudarla sin pedir nada a cambio a si terminando su labor._

_Sin embargo, ella no era feliz siempre estaba desanimada _

_Asi que hiso lo que hiso. _

_Ella era muy buena pero a pesar de todo ella no estaba muy bien de salud _

_Fue como un sábado por la madrugada que ella resivio una llamada por teléfono que era su antiguo amor diciendo lo mucho que la quería, sin embargo no paso por mucho tiempo, _

_Que el por amenazas de un lunático obsecionado con ella que le dijo o terminas con ella o mueres…_

_Haci como escuchas y al parecer el termino con ella y ella le dijo que el no era asi y que aun seguía sintiendo algo por ella y aci que ella fue a su casa_

_Para hablar con el._

_-Holly:- buenos Dias señora molly se encuentra lio Alex_

_-señora:- o querida el ya a muerto desde ace 6 meses como lo siento querida _

_-holly:- que pero como si yo aun able con el ase una semana _

_-señora:- pues eran las grabaciones que el te dejo, pero me dijo que te entregara esto mucha suerte querida. _

_Así que Holly tomo la carta ala hora de leerla a l principio se en ternecio luego se asusto y después solo quedo la tristeza una muy grande que nadie podía curar, así fue para su cumpleaños número 18, ella encontró en el camino de regreso a casa un frasco igual a ese diciendo que era la SOLUCION a su tristeza asi que fue a su cuarto tiro todas las cartas todas sus cosa ala igual que tiro sus frascos de perfume y como iva descansa y ala hora de caminar en vidrios rotos se corto fue al baño a llorar en silencio en la bañera ella perdia mucha sangre ella en su ultimo aliento asi que agarro el frasco que enconro lo bebió y al principio su mirada se otorgo borroza y luego sus manos le empezaron a templar y luego se puso blanca como la nieve luego su temperatura le bajo y se puso muy fría como la noche._

_Luego de eso su cuerpo flaqueo y luego callo inconsciente en un mar de tristeza que la invadía. _

_Me enviaron a buscarla y la verda cuando la vi no lo podía creer lo que ella avia echo por culpa de eso y cuando quito el frasco que ya estaba derramado leo la etiqueta y me doy cuenta que es veneno le aviso asu familia y ellos lloran por la perdida de su hija amada y querida por todos sin embargo yo intento aser un antídoto pero en lugar de eso solo pude crear una formula para congelar la edad y estuve casi cerca de conseguirlo y no lo logre y cuando porfin lo consegui fue enbano porque ella murió emvenenada _

_Fin del flashback_

-Joven:- no permitas que tu amiga comenta el mismo herror que la mia porfabor

-Jenn: gracias pero que ya estarde porque ella ya se llevo el frasco y en ella actua muy rápido cualquier cosa q se toma

-joven: vete rápido pero ya antes sino ella correría el mismo riesgo que mi amiga

-jenn: (*asustada*) se va como si su alma peligrara


	2. antidote

**Poisoned whit love & antidote**

Capitulo 2

Antidote

Casa de Hally

Bueno hoy a sido un dia muy extraño ire a ordenar mis cosas se que mañana será un dia nuevo y alo mejor me balla genial aver me agarro curiosidad que es esto (abriendo el frasco) lo examina ve el color que es un color rojo carmesí luego lo huele que huele como a fresas moras y frambuesas silvestres

Aprobarlo iva hasta que

¡Ring ring ring!

-Hally: (coge el celular)

-Hally:- alo buenos días

-¡?!:- hola usted es la señorita allen

-Hally: si que se le ofrece

-¡?!: ustede tiene una llamada por cobrar la acepta

-Hally: si claro

-¡?!: ok ahorita se lo comunico

Pip pip pip….

-Brad:- hola hal como estas mira que aquí donde estoy te extraño y solo te digo que me quedan ya solo dos semanas para volver a forst llegare cono en san valentin asi que que quieres que te consiga

-Hally: b-b-brad h-ola (ruborizada) pues aquí bien no te preocupes ya mejor sabiendo que e-estes bien jejeje pues solo consigeme dos orquillas con forma de corazón si no es mucho perdir gracias

-Brad:-ok hey hal que tienes(*preocupado*) que tienes te escucho algo quebradisa si es por lo que paso en fin de año o si es porque no pude estar con ustedes en año nuevo relájate q la rason por la que vuelvo es por que quiero recompensarte por todo lo que histe por mi y mi familia sin ti no uvieramos pagado la renta

Eres la mejor amiga

-Hally: a-amiga (triste llora) (tapa el celular)

Susurra en su mente: solo me miras como tu amiga pero no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos asi a ti an cambiado mucho yo desde ase un tiempo que ya no te veo asi me duele tanto que te ayas ido de mi lado y me allas dejado sola ahora todo desde que te fuiste es triste y ya nada tiene sentido me dejaste sola cuando mis papas se fueron y me dejaron sola prometiste que no medejarias como te odio por eso y cuando me robaste mi 1er beso solo por una broma absurda eso si no te lo perdonare

-Brad:- hal hal hal estas ayi hal respóndeme si es por algo que yo hice lo siento no quería ofenderte ni nada

-Hally: adiós brad (voz baja casi susurrando) ya no sere ninguna carga para nadie yo ya cumpli mi deber aquí asi que asta otra vida adios

Y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente tira todo lo de su mesa rope todo lo q esta a su paso en eso tira su figuara de cristal y (cae y se rompe)

Al suelo y ella se para en los fragmentos de cristal rotos

-Hally:- ash un grito desgarrador por que alparecer se metió el fragmento en una zona muy sensible de pie ba cojiando al baño en busca de su botiquín de primeros auxiliosos que tiene en la repiza

Pero su piernas le flaquesen y se cae luego se tropieza y el frasco cae y desafortunada mente unas 3 gotas le cae en la boca y se bebe todo el frasco

POV brad

_Hace como un año me desaparecesco asi que como me recordé de la única personita q me estuvo apollando pero sin embargo yo me aproveche y lo reconosco y deveras me arrepiento asi que se me ocurre llamarla y preguntarle si quería si le trajera algo de donde yo estoy asi que le pregunte y le dije una buena noticia _

_-Brad:- halo muy buenos días _

_-¡?!:- :hola muy buenos días usted esta realizando porfabor diga el nombre o apellido una llamada por cobrar porfabor ingrese el numero y un centavo gracias _

_-¡?!:- gracias _

_Pip pip pip _

_-Brad:- hola hal como estas mira que aquí donde estoy te extraño y solo te digo que me quedan ya solo dos semanas para volver a forst llegare cono en san valentin asi que que quieres que te consiga _

_-Hally: b-b-brad h-ola (ruborizada) pues aquí bien no te preocupes ya mejor sabiendo que e-estes bien jejeje pues solo consigeme dos orquillas con forma de corazón si no es mucho perdir gracias _

_Pero yo se que algo no andaba bien con Hally asi que se me ocurre preguntar por que me preocupa mucho porque ella no es asi y no se que pasaría sin ella la quiero pero como amiga _

_-Brad:-ok hey hal que tienes(*preocupado*) que tienes te escucho algo quebradisa si es por lo que paso en fin de año o si es porque no pude estar con ustedes en año nuevo relájate q la rason por la que vuelvo es por que quiero recompensarte por todo lo que histe por mi y mi familia sin ti no uvieramos pagado la renta de la casa _

_Y cuando supe de que avia metido una grande me preocupo mas y asi que _

_-Brad:- hal hal hal estas ayi hal respóndeme si es por algo que yo hice lo siento no quería ofenderte ni nada ala no quería lastimarla y ya nada se puede remediar_

_Cuando escucho que alguien entra gritando desconsoladamente _

_¡HALLY! ¡HALLY! ¡HALLY! _

_Ono e llegado tarde y luego de eso escucho que dice vas a estar bien hal no devi dejarte sola _

_Supe entonces que algo en mi se quebró en barias piezas y también de la nada escuche llanto y mejor yo colge y me fui a llorar y me arrepiento de todo lo que le hise se que no se lo merecía._

_Fin del POV brad_

_POV jenn _

_Estuve corriendo como mas de media hora para poder llegar pero aun asi no llegaba asi que de alguna manera logre llegar a la casa de mi amiga que la quiero como mi hermana y como no vi rastos de ella entre asi que empece a buscar en la cosina no estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes tampoco y me tarde bastante porq su casa es muy grande ya me empezaba a desesperar asi que cuando ya casi me rendía asta que escuche algo romperse fue entonce que supe donde esta y luego me mrecuerdo de la historia del joven will y fue cuando me boy acercando a su habitación y cuando la boy viendo ella estaba tirada palida y ensangretada y fue entonces que todo lo que me dijo el joven me vino de golpe y me fije q la joven rubia cuyo nombre y apellido es similar al de mi amiga es idéntica como si se estuviera repitiendo la misma historia fue entoces que salgo de ese shock y grito ¡HALLY! ¡HALLY! ¡HALLY! _

_Y no hay respuesta fue lo mas horrible que aya visto pero luego oygo el cel de mi amiga entoces fue cuando entoces dije con dolor y entre dientes que toda la culpa la tenia mi torpr primo pero cuando le iva a gritar rápido cuelga su teléfono y como yo se mucho de química me doy cuenta que la solución esta en ese frasco asi que agarro una muestra de el y lo llevo al laboratorio y como se que el amigo de mi torpe primo es un genio igual que yo pero no es por presumir pero. (Cojoel cel y marco el numero)_

_Cuando porfin me contesta le cuento todo y el asiente y me dice que valla lo mas rápido que pueda antes de que amanesca __**(Por cierto cuando lo llama ya era de madrugada porque con todo el desorde y como su casa es muy grande asi que llego muy tarde y cuando paso todo era dia viernes solo para aclarar .Asi sin interrupciones)**_

_Fue entonces, que estuvimos barias horas para descifrar el antídoto y por fin lo logramos así fue cuando llegamos como alas 3:30 de la madrugada y todo estaba igual así que le dije a brash que se la encargara por que Salí a buscar lo faltante que como cuando sentí el aroma de ese brebaje que ni se como logro para convencerme de q se lo comprara así que supe q mas era lo faltante para que funcionara del todo bien el antídoto como avía leído en internet las funciones curativas de las especias así que me puse a buscar menta ,canela, vainilla, un poco de uvas .cuando lo mescle todo salió de color morado aterciopelado pero por lo extraño que fuera sospechaba, que algo le faltaba en fin me fi corriendo ala casa de mi amiga donde me encontré brash diciendo q me apresurara así que lo hice llegue como alas 3:50 empezamos hacer de todo pero no funcionaba lla era las 4:30 y no avía avia respuesta de hally,_

_En eso me doy por vencida y le digo ya no se puede hacer nada._

_-Brash (con lagrimas en los ojos) no hay que darnos por vencidos aun hay algo que no emos intentado _

_-Jenn: de verdad la quieres?_

_-Brash: que si la quiero no, yo la amo te siendo onesto yo ya la conocía tu primo me mostraba fotos de ella pero no la conocí mas en fotos porque a mi padre le resulto un trabajo aquí _

_Y la Conocí ese día de clases en persona fue entoces que supe que era especial,_

_Te pido que me dejes un tiempo con ella dijo Brash _

_Fin del POV Jenn_

_POV Brash _

_No savia ese significado de que soves lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y ese amigo mio es un tonto porque deverdad no apresio muy bien de esa chica tan especial que tenia enfrente. _

_Pero ahora que hago noloce _

_Pero ya _

_(Cuarto de Hally)_

_Ya estaras bien te lo prometo _

_Solo quedate con migo _

_(Hally en su cama)_

_Te lo ruego no me dejes se que apenas te conozco pero yo deverdad te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas _

_Fin del POV de brash _

_(en otro lugar o como quieran llamarle)_

_mmm… endonde estoy que ago aquí todo esta obscuro _

_-¡?!:- usted señorita Allen verdad_

_-Hally:si soy yo _

_-¡?!:- sabiendo como a estado le dare dos obciones no ce cuales de esas prefier _

_-Hally: pero que fue lo que me paso _

_-¡?!:- ustede lleva un semana de inconciente, se puede desir que esta como dormida y si le damos esta oportunidad es porque no a demostrado que es una persona buena valiente y bondadosa e igual como era su antepazado Holly Adams solo que ella no lo asepto, Usted deside sequeda aquí o sige adelante con su vida _

_-hally: mejor sigo adelante con mi vida boy a luchar para poder lograr lo que me proponga, quiero estar orguyosa de mi y quiero hacer feliz alos que deverdad me quieren y perdonar alas personas que molestan a mi o alos demás defender a lo que los necesitan._

_-¡?!:- veo q no se confunden lo que dicen de usted por eso se le entrega esta oportunidad y tiene mucha capasida y descuide va a encontrar ese detaquele ase falta asi que adiós _

_- hally: adiós alto espere que detalle_

_-¡?!:- lo sabras pronto pequeña estas muy cerca _

_-Hally: espera _

_Ya era tarde se desapareció _

_Después de eso comencé a escuchar voces._

_Hally hally despierta _

_Y entonces escuche lo siguiente:_

_(en el mundo presente)_

_-Brash: que si la quiero no, yo la amo_

_Desde que la vi desde que la vi en el colegio o escuela desde que choque con ella desde que cantamos siempre me le e querido de clarme pero sabiendo que no va a volver solo me queda esto._

_Se acerca Asia su cara le acaricia su mejilla delicadamente y dulcemente y le susurra eres lo mas especial para mi y luego con mucho cuidado se acerca para quedar a milímetros de su cara y le da un tierno y dulce beso en los labios _

_Y luego de eso siento algo cálido suave pero a la vez lindo y, no sé porque pero correspondo es que es algo adictivo que no se porque siento que de verdad alguien me quiere voy abriendo desmenusadamente y veo a un chico pero es borroso se me aclara la vista y lo logro ver bien y era brash que me estaba besando _

_Y luego el se separa de mi todo sonrojado y me dice:_

_Lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención, solo quería probar y salvarte _

_-hally e? dije _

_Brash (sonrojado) digo salvarte estábamos muy desesperados porque no despertavas te dimos el antídoto pero no te Asia efecto asta ahor como te sientes jejejeje(rie nerviosamente) _

_-Hally: a pues bien ahora que estas aquí a mi si me querías besar Ahora yo lo agarro y lo beso y el me corresponde fue mágico hasta que _

_-Jenn: hally que bueno que estés bien ooh creo que interrumpo aquí_

__Hally y brash: (se miran sonrojados) si_

_-Jenn: ok ok ok ya entendí jejejeje mejor los dejo solos jejeje (rie pícaramente) _

_Y eso nos dejo como tomate pero luego lo ignoramos y nos seguimos besando asta que mi celular suena _

_-Brash: ¿no contestaras?_

_Hally: (revisa su cel) _

_No es importante _

_En que nos quedamos _

_Fin?_

**Hola como están todos mis lectores querido gracias por tomarse su tiempo seque le ace faltan punos y me dio algo de flojera ponérselo **

**Y solo para quew sepan como dije en mi perfil deje que soy fan de vocaloid por eso utilice su canción por la cual me gusta mucho y solo que quede claro que esa canción no me pertenece y sin mas sin menos pede que lo sige o puede que no y con los reviews no sean tan malos soy novata apenas empieso y si quieren que lo continue digame que quieren q ponga ejemplo **

**Mas romance**

**Lemon **

**Amistad **

**Una pelea **

**O un triangulo amoroso ustedes desinden y como dije muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
